Duplicate Earths
One of the freakier questions of the universe is why all the duplicates of Earth? Not just Earth-like worlds, but physical duplicates in some cases down to histories and people. To some extent this can be blamed in the Rishans and frequently is. However they are not the case in every case. Duplicate Earths refers only to planets that are a physical duplicate of Earth, not Preserver transplants. The known examples Burroughs' World Heinleinia *'Location:' y8.75/x-12 Implosion Zone *'Source:' Discovered by the USS Crystal City under Captain Hailey 2 *'Races present:' Humans, Ane, cetations, elephants. *'Tech level:' 10 (Nuclear age) *'Politics:' Several Major empires and independent states *'Religion:' There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Created by a YAGLA Fann who is a fan of the Human author Robert Heinlein. It made a duplicate of Earth as it was circa 1934 and added a bias for Heinlein type competent people in the United States and waited to watch the Heinlein like tales emerge. The Law of unintended consequences hits even YAGLAs. The world turned out differently. It is a Federation protectorate due to the Ane that Faan put there as well. Section 28 and Federation Inc. are working hand in glove to deescalate the tensions. Burrough's World was found in for them 1959 during the Reich celebration of the 70th Birthday of Hitler. The major political Empires are the Third Reich, which survived without the US entering the European war. The British Empire, which was not possible to cut off or conquer. The Japanese Empire, who never went to war with the US. And the United States with the Unified American States. Miri's World Plot Orphan *'Location:' The Core - three weeks away from Starbase 11, Two weeks away from the Murasaki Nebula and the Tantalus Penal Colony. *'Source:' Explored by the USS Enterprise in 2267 (TOS: Miri) *'Races present:' Humans, Cetations, Elephants. Now, in the ruins of a city located at the pof St Louis there is a [[Federation] colony *'Tech level:' Was TL 10 when destroyed, Now ranges from TL 0 in the hinterlands to TL 15 at the Federation Colony of St Louis. *'Politics:' Tribes of long lived children roam the waste lands. the Federation colony is run by the Miri's World Recovery Dept of the Federation. Locally a Colony Administrator runs things in a quietly technocratic fashion. *'Religion:' Several mutant childrens stories and mutilated myths are told among the tribes of children. *'Notes:' A Post Apocalyptic wasteland where Federation Aid workers try to reach bands of children who have survived for 300 years. The departure was deep in prehistorical times and while there are similar cites for geographical reasons the states and history are very different. Earth Prime (we think) Epiphany Trek prime Earth *'Location:' Sector 0,0 *'Source:' We started there. *'Races present:' Humans, Ane, cetations, Elephants, various aliens. 15% of the population consists of Non-Human Sentients. *'Tech level:' 16 (Galactic level technology) *'Politics:' Planetary government as member of an Interstellar Council *'Religion:' Many minor traditions considered quaint and backward by the majority of people. *'Notes:' The place we keep our stuff. Gordon's World Quantum artifact. *'Location:' Edge of the Implosion Zone *'Source:' Reported by the USS Abraham Dannon under Captain Cinilan *'Races present:' Humans. *'Tech level:' 10 (Nuclear Age) *'Politics:' Nations states, about 120 of them. *'Religion:' 5 major traditions, a multitude of minor ones. Earh arguing that they are the one true way. *'Notes:' A duplicate Earth located where a magistar was supposed to be. Much wrangling over how it got there has not produced a definitive answer. The world is mired in the 1950s with Federation Inc. making inroads. Of note are the number of low end super heroes like Doc Savage and "The Phantom" to be found there. A commensurate tendency to super villains as well. Named for "Flash Gordon", a popular fictional hero on earth in the 1930s - His adventures and the Pulp Sci-Fi style of writing seem to have flavored this world. From all evidence the world is a quantum burp of some AU Earth. The departure date was 1947, the day the stars changed. Rom Earth Rishan artifact Location: Rishan Zone *'Source:' Romulan Star Empire. It was a common place Romulan colony world until a Rishan artifact (see below) worked it over into Earth,,,again. *'Races present:' Humans,cetatians, elephants *'Tech level:' 2 *'Politics:' Tribes and small nations. *'Religion:' Countless, superstition thrives in the time before science. *'Notes:' Formed when a Rishan artifact "did its thing". A complete Earth of approximately 4000 BC. Category:Planets Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Duplicate Earths Tillean's World *'Location:' Sector x-3 y-20 *'Source:' USS Crystal City *'Races present:' No sentinets *'Tech level:' -- *'Politics:' Eat or be eaten *'Religion:' -- *'Notes:' A world tens of millions of years in the "future" the biology is familiar and utterly strange. Hit by a large comet in several pieces. Major extinction event, There is resurgence of dinosaur like forms. Flightless birds are getting big again. Some have sprouted teeth again. Mammals are still strong. Currently no large examples. Wolf size and down. The big whales are missing. Lots of small ones however. Reptiles have made a strong resurgence. Super snakes and really big crocodiles. the Komono dragon is a dragon indeed at close to 20 feet. The world is undergoing a second carboniferous period. Plant life is a riot. Oxygen levels are at 26%. The bugs are becoming giants again. There is no sign of Humans outside of the really ancient stone monuments, most covered in jungle. the familiar ones are not present. Only the ruins of the pre Indus civilizations. Ussher's World Rishan artifact *'Location:' Kurr Association *'Source:' Formation was observed by the USS Discovery under Captain Hailey. It was a Rishan artifact, no ifs ands or buts. *'Races present:' Humans, Cetatians, Elephants. *'Tech level:' 2 *'Politics:' Tribes and small nations. *'Religion:' Countless, superstition thrives in the time before science. *'Notes:' Formed when a Rishan artifact "did its thing". A complete Earth of approximately 4000 BC, hence Hailey name for it harking back to the Anglican Bishop that figured creation began 6000 years ago. Category:Planets Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Duplicate Earths